Do you know What I did?
by Air Angel32
Summary: Because sometimes Sasuke's just an ass and Sakura deserves better.


Dear Temari-chan,

Sasuke's back. And do you know what? I don't care!! He has been nothing but a bitch to me my entire life. When we were genin I will be the first to admit

it: I was a weak, crybaby, annoying, fangirl. But he doesn't have to rub it in! He said that I was weaker and more annoying then Naruto when he was three. **Three!! **I was stronger than Naruto at _some _things. But _Sasuke-kun _shudderdidn't think so.

Do you know what I did?

I took it. I sat there and let him say these things, AND THEN… then I still loved him. Then he got the curse seal. He and Naruto _**AND **_Lee were all out cold. I had to face the three sound-nin alone. Who did he think kept him safe? Ino, TenTen, Lee's_ little squirrel buddy?? _Well God forbid it be me. Then he slapped my hand, said not to tell, an glared at me. **GLARE **at **ME!! **

Do you know what I did?

The same damn thing. I sat there and took it. Like a good little kunoichi, I sat there and took it with a straight face. And to top it all off… _I still loved him_ Then… he left. And I trained. I trained so hard that I became the best kunoichi in the village in less then five months!! I apprenticed Tsunade-shishou. I took over the _entire _hospital. I surpassed shishou in every way, beauty, strength, power, the list goes on. People expected me to do what they wanted me to do when they wanted it done. Did it not matter that I was heart-broken, that I was still repairing myself? No it didn't. I quickly rose through the ranks from genin to jonin to Head of the Anbu Black Ops. To everybody I was a tool. _JUST _a tool. I killed Sasori. Akatsuki's Sasori. Do you know what I got? A pat on the back and a new mission. Then Naruto and I bought _him _back. _**I**_ even did most of the work. Guess what the village did?! They had a party. A literal fucking party. Naruto and his girlfriend were welcome because Naruto _helped_ kill Deidara and watched as I bought Sasuke back. Sasuke was welcomed because he_ helped_ kill Deidara and 'killed' Orochimaru. (Note to self: Send Orochimaru thank-you card for getting Sasuke off my back for a little while.) HaHa it took them both to kill Deidara, _I _bought Sasuke back, and Orochimaru's NOT DEAD. I wasn't welcome. I was scorned and hated by the village for hurting their precious _Sasu-chan_gag too much.

Do you know what I did?

I kept my temper. Barely, but I did. I also started to realize that Sasuke sucked ass. So here's my life: hated by everyone, stronger than anyone, and heartbroken. The other day however, Sasuke made me so happy!! So, he comes up to me during training for no real reason at all and says 'Sakura, you are a weak, ugly annoying, fangirling whore. You should never have been born and if you think that you have any chance with me at all then you are stupider than I thought. I am going to ask someone smarter, stronger, and prettier to help me reproduce my clan, someone who saved my life in the Forest of Death. Someone named Yamnaka Ino. Have fun in hell Sakura-bitch. I won't see you there,'

Do you know what I did?

I lost my temper. Finally I started to hate him. Then I slapped him. I slapped him and laughed and then said 'You are such a dumb-ass. First of all I am **NOT** weak, ugly, annoying, or a fangirling whore. Either try the opposite or look in a mirror. I am glad that to have been born. Otherwise I would have never seen your face when I just slapped you. Also, I never wanted any chance with you. You're to much of a fag. And if you think Ino is better than me then you are more retarded than I first thought. She is a _genin _I am head _Anbu Captain_. And FYI:_I _saved you in the Forest of Death dumb-ass And don't you dare think so lowly of me that I would even think about helping you repopulate your clan. Ew. By the way…' I kick him in the crotch, ' Try repopulating like that. And I won't see you in hell because you'll be there. I won't. Bye-Bye.' Then I left. Konoha was going to kick me out anyways. I just beat them to it. Tell Gaara-kun to make the guest room. Oh and that I miss him a bunch. And tell Suna to get ready. I'm moving in.

Love,

Haruno Sakura.

P.S Tell Gaara that I love him too. blush


End file.
